


Mistakes Happen

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Crowley sees a bowl of M&M's and decides to eat them, not knowing that they were Zira's.....





	Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Queen_Of_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/gifts).



As Crowley walks into the kitchen, he sees a bowl of M&M’s on the counter. As he loves M&M’s, he walks up to the bowls and picks up a handful of them before stuffing them into his mouth.  
“These are delicious!”  
He picks up the bowl and sits down on the couch, he watches some TV while continuing to eat the M&M’s.

Meanwhile, Zira comes out of his room. He walks into the kitchen and sees Crowley, with an empty bowl in his hands.  
“Crowley, did you eat my M&M’s?”  
“Umm, no?”  
“You did! You have the empty bowl in your hands. I’m done!”  
Zira exits the kitchen and walks back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Crowley places the bowl on the table before running after Zira. He stands in front of the closed door and knocks on it.  
“I’m sorry. Please talk to me. Hello? Most amazing person? Angel that I defend with my life? Cinnamon roll? Too good for this world? Too-”  
From behind the door, Crowley could hear Zira walking back and forth. He could have just snapped his fingers and opened the door but he didn’t.  
“Sorry doesn’t bring back my M&M’s, Crowley.”


End file.
